(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bi-directional side emplacing computer casing, and more particularly to a computer casing wherein its two sides can be both used for emplacing expansion equipment such as a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM disk drive, or a burner, so as to be in compliance with a requirement of an operator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As a popularity of computer technology, almost every house is provided now with a personal computer for use, and the ordinary personal computer is composed of a computer host and a monitor, wherein the computer host is provided with all kinds of electronic parts which are installed in a computer casing. The most primary object of computer casing is to protect the interior electronic parts from being interfered by ambient conditions, and is also to protect ambient objects from being damaged by a radiation or an electromagnetic wave of the electronic parts. Referring to FIG. 1, the most common computer casing is constituted by a plurality of metallic side boards a which are installed on a computer cage b by directly screwing the two metallic side boards a on openings at two sides of the computer cage b, respectively. On the other hand, a front face and a rear face of the computer cage b are provided with a decoration board b1 and an emplacement board b2, respectively, and an interior of the computer cage b is installed with an emplacement rack b3 for a variety of expansion equipment which is usually assembled on the computer cage b directly. Therefore, most of the computer casings to be seen will be usually provided with openings used for the expansion equipment such as the floppy disk drive, the CD-ROM disk drive, or the burner on the front face; whereas, when installing the expansion equipment, one of the side boards b of computer casing will be opened to emplace each expansion equipment one by one onto its corresponding emplacement rack b3. However, as an interior of computer casing has been already installed with fixed electronic parts such as a motherboard, a memory, a central processing unit, and a power source, the interior space will be limited. Furthermore, in using this kind of computer casing, positions of the front openings will usually be moved and adjusted to be in cooperation with a habit of an operator or a requirement of space, which will often cause an inconvenience in operation; therefore it is necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, in lieu of the shortcomings in using the ordinary computer casing, a brand new bi-directional side emplacing computer casing is invented, wherein openings at two faces of an expansion rack are exposed at two sides of a cage respectively, plural sets of symmetric sliding grooves are installed between side walls along the openings at two sides of the expansion rack respectively, and roller screws which are corresponding to the aforementioned sliding slots are installed on expansion equipment such as a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM disk drive, or a burner, such that the aforementioned expansion equipment can be emplaced at the other side of present invention according to a requirement of an user. On the other hand, side boards which are provided with openings corresponding to the expansion equipment can be used both with their two sides and therefore can be used to quickly change directions and positions for emplacing the expansion equipment into the computer casing.